ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cynder
How Cynder joined the Tourney After three years of being trapped in the time crystal, Spyro and Cynder were broken free of their crystal prison by a group of Grublins in the ruins of the Well of Souls. A pair of magical necklaces in the shape of snakes were attached to their necks while they laid unconscious, linking the two dragons together and preventing them from being able to move freely or away from each other. They were taken away to the Catacombs to be sacrificed to the Golem under Malefor's orders, and were then pinned by the chain to the floor of a large platform. Spyro and Cynder soon awakened, noticing that they were in a large chamber with Grublins at opposing sides anticipating the arrival of the Golem. They both attempted to leave, but found out they were both chained to the floor and were forced to fight waves of Grublins, until the large Golem arrived and scared the Grublins away. Spyro and Cynder managed to break free of the floor, but remain tethered together, and they tried to repel the Golem. When they failed to defeat it, Hunter, a cheetah warrior, saved the two dragons, telling them that he had been sent by Ignitus to find them three years earlier, much to their disbelief. On their way to the Dragon City of Warfang where Ignitus is expecting their arrival, Hunter explained to Spyro and Cynder that the Dark Master, Malefor, had returned immediately after their disappearance and proceeded to shroud the world in darkness. While resting in the Enchanted Forest, Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter were captured by Hunter's tribe, whose leader, Chief Prowlus, was distrustful of Dragons because of Malefor and Cynder when she was under the latter's control. After saving the village, Spyro volunteered to find a missing member of the cheetah tribe, and Cynder went along. Along the way, they encountered an old hermit, who Cynder didn't recognize. The Hermit insisted that he knew her, however recognizing her as the monstrous dragon she was from A New Beginning by her eyes, warning the dragoness of a fate she may very well suffer for being in service to Malefor, and that the Dark Master would find her for betraying him. Cynder became visibly upset over this, but Spyro reassured her by telling her not to listen to the Hermit, and the two dragons soon departed, not wanting to hear anymore of the Hermit's words. When they arrived at Warfang, Cynder assisted in the city's defense. Shortly after the Golem was defeated, Spyro and Cynder were happily reunited with Ignitus and the other Dragon Guardians. Cynder then revealed to Ignitus the snake chains that binded her and Spyro together while claiming that it is the only reason for her to be there, and the Fire Guardian replied that it was irremovable. As Cynder appeared frantic that the chain would remain around her neck, Ignitus added that the chain was more than a hindrance, but a reminder of the bond Spyro and Cynder shared, and that their destinies were intertwined. Cynder and Spyro turned to each other, and shared what seemed to be a loving glance. After Malefor declared his plan to end the world and lets loose the Destroyer, Cynder came up with a plan to stop the immense Golem: destroying a dam holding back the water from a valley. With the Destroyer momentarily halted as a result, Spyro and Cynder tried to destroy it, only to discover that it was unstoppable, and the Destroyer was able to complete its circle needed to initiate the world's destruction. They decided the only other course of action was to face Malefor himself. Ignitus took the two dragons through the Belt of Fire, sacrificing himself in the process in order to get them through. Spyro was upset over this and nearly went back into the fire to save Ignitus, transforming into Dark Spyro in his grief. However Cynder brought him back to his senses and comforted him in his despair by nuzzling up to him, reminding him that he wasn't alone. While treking through the Burned Lands, Cynder felt uneasy as she didn't know if she wanted to face Malefor, deciding at first to give up, but Spyro reminded her that they mustn't, otherwise their journey would be all for nothing. She agreed on his behalf, but claimed that she was only coming along because she wanted to get rid of the green chain that bound her and Spyro. Together, they ventured through to the Floating Islands and finally arrived at Malefor's Lair. There, Cynder told Spyro that she was scared, but despite that, they both confronted Malefor after Spyro instructed her to stay close to him. Inside, Malefor began the task of verbal corruption of Spyro, and stated that they have more similar qualities than just their color. Spyro immediately began to deny Malefor's words, and Cynder told Spyro to not listen to anything the evil dragon said. Malefor proceeded to release Spyro and Cynder from the magical chain linking them, and it is then that the Dark Master claimed that his influence over Cynder had not been extinguished, saying he had caused her to lead Spyro to him and that she tricked Spyro into resurrecting Malefor. Cynder at first denied his words, but gradually grew unsure over her actions in the past, allowing Malefor to once again unlock the darkness within her and turn Cynder back to his cause. She began to attack Spyro, who only shrank away whilst Malefor continued to taunt him, claiming that there had been many purple dragons before them, and that their destiny was to destroy the world, not save it. He went on to say that, during each age, the purple dragon would call upon the Destroyer and the Golems of the Deep to bring about "the Great Cleansing". Spyro refused to believe Malefor, while Cynder continued to attack the young dragon relentlessly. After striking him several times, she growled at Spyro to fight back before demanding to know why he wouldn't do so. Disheartened, Spyro told Cynder that losing her had left him with nothing to fight for. Upon hearing those words and discovering Spyro's feelings, Cynder broke free of Malefor's hold, and lovingly replied that there was always something. Enraged by the turn of events, The Dark Master chained Cynder back to Spyro, and declared that she would share his fate before battling both dragons. During their first phase in the battle, the Destroyer managed to throw itself back into the volcano from whence it came, thus completing its circuit and beginning the destruction of their world. Spyro, Cynder, and Malefor continued to fight however, and the Dark Master was soon thrown down to the planet's heart, a giant purple crystal, by a joint attack. Malefor declared that he cannot be defeated as he was eternal. However, the spirits of the Ancients, the Dragons who taught Malefor all he knew, emerged from the purple crystal upon these words, and proceeded to drag Malefor into the planet's heart and sealed him away, much to his dismay and the awe of Spyro and Cynder. With Malefor gone, the chain around Spyro and Cynder's necks disappeared along with his dark magic, but Malefor's plan was still underway as the planet was breaking itself apart. Cynder apologized to Spyro for her past actions, and Spyro forgave her, telling her that she shouldn't be sorry now that it was all over. She then wondered if this was the end, as pieces of the world was breaking apart around them. With Ignitus's words in his head, Spyro realized what he had to do to save the world, and told Cynder to get out of the earth's core, not wanting to risk her life should he fail. Not wanting to lose Spyro again, Cynder refused to leave him, and as Spyro used his powers to try and prevent the world's end, she whispered to Spyro that she loved him. The world was then restored by Spyro's desperate endeavor as it was slowly being put back together, but it seemed that both Spyro and Cynder were killed as a result. After the credits, the Chronicler chose the spirit of Ignitus to be the next Chronicler of the new age. Before passing his mantle, the Chronicler informed Ignitus that though he has tried his best, he cannot find any trace of Spyro in the book that details dragons who have died suggesting that he is still alive. As Ignitus began searching through the book to find where Spyro and Cynder might be, the scene changes to the scenery of the Valley of Avalar. Spyro and Cynder were seen wheeling through the skies above the valley, alive, free of their chain and finally being able to live happily ever after. Suddenly, a rip in the void opened, and Cynder and Spyro were sucked in. As they reawakened, they appeared in the Hidden Cloud Village. They stumbled upon a Jonin ninja named Darui in hopes that he can provide them a way home. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Cynder swishes her bladed tail. After the announcer calls her name Cynder spins around in the air as the camera zooms to her, then she says ""Some things are beyond your control. You shouldn't blame yourself." Special Moves Venom (Neutral) Cynder can unleash her poison element by spitting a boiling green glob of lethal venom onto her foes. Siren Scream (Side) Cynder can unleash her fear element as a scream. The red rays hit enemies and petrify them with fear. Hurricane (Up) Cynder uses her wind element to spin into the air, giving damage as she does. Shadow Fire (Down) Cynder can unleash her shadow element by breathing a dark shadow fire to suffocate foes. Scorpion Strike (Hyper Smash) Cynder can unleash her element by spinning into her enemies while covered in lethal poison, cutting into her enemies with her deadly payload of venom. Twister (Final Smash) Cynder can unleash her wind element to transform into a swirling tornado that spits deadly debris. Victory Animations #Cynder uses her poison element to spray poison in front of her, but then says "I did it!" #Cynder wags her bladed tail and spins forward then says "I'll always be by Spyro's side." #Cynder swipes her front feet two times, spins her body and pierces her bladed tail saying "No enemy can ever catch me!" On-Screen Appearance Cynder flies down and says "I have my moments." Trivia *Cynder is Fourth Raikage's right-hand man and Jonin of the hidden Cloud village, Darui. *Cynder shares her Japanese voice actress wiht Josie Rizal and Delibird. *Cynder shares her French voice actress with Chika Minazuki, Linda, Laura, MOMO and Isabelle Palmer. *Cynder shares her German voice actress with Black Proton and Wasp. *Cynder shares her Arabic voice actress with Suki. *Cynder shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kasha Imhoff, MOMO, Bowser Jr., Mei Ling Ni, Rise "Risa" Kajikawa. Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers